


Everybody wants to be a cat

by Saku015



Series: Nekoma Week 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, Cute, Disney, Disney Movies, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mostly Gen, Movie Night, Nekoma Week 2019, Pre-Slash, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Nekoma has a movie night and guess which movie they are going to watch...





	Everybody wants to be a cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 1: Team bonding.

When Kuroo called the team together for a movie night as a team bonding activity, Kenma did not except which movie his friend planned them to watch. Kuroo took the DVD out of the cupboard he had his great amount of DVD’s in every category.

”Really, Kuroo? A Disney movie?” Yaku asked, scrunching his nose up a bit. ”We are not kids anymore!”

”WOW, I have not seen this before!” Lev exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement. Kai patted his knee in an attempt to calm him down.

”Well, not all of us…” Yamamoto snickered, smirking.

”I love this movie! The kitties are adorable!” Inuoka said, who was sitting on the ground in front of Kenma with Yuuki nodding beside him shyly.

Kuroo turned the movie on at the same moment when Fukunaga walked in with a big bowl of popcorn in his hands. Kuroo flopped down beside Kenma as the screen came to life and the film started.

 

”It is not fair!” Lev shouted, pointing at the TV where Edgar was currently kidnapping the cats. ”How can he do something like that?! Yauku-san! We have to do something!”

”This is just a movie, idiot!” Yaku said, hitting Lev on the head. ”You can not do anything to stop him.” However, if he wanted to be honest, he would like to do something to prevent the butler as well.

Kenma sighed and rolled his eyes. Lev could be so tiring sometimes. He had no idea how he would manage till the end if the first year would react to everything like that. 

”He really enjoys it,” Kuroo said, throwing his arms over Kenmas’ shoulder. ”It is kind of adorable.” He glanced down at Kenma, waiting for an answer.

”Annoying,” Kenma corrected bluntly and Kuroo chuckled.

 

The room was loud as all of his teammates sang – with more or less success. Kenma could not help, but felt as a small smile appeared on his lips. As the song flew through the room and the happiness in his friends’ voices made his heart soar. That was their team’s theme song after all.

”Come on, Kenma-san! Sing with us!” Lev urged him. Even though he did not know the full song, his voice was the loudest when it came to the refrain.

”Yes, kitten. Show how pretty voice you have,” Kuroo said as well. Kenma elbowed him, but when Duchess’ solo started, he sang along with her. He took the wide eyes and hung open lips as a compliment.

 

After the movie had ended, they were sleeping on their futons, the sofa and coffee table being beside the wall. Kenma turned on his back and looked around. Inuoka and Shibayama were cuddled to each other. Yamamoto was sprawled out, snoring loudly. Fukunaga curled into a ball with a plushy cat in his arms. Lev pulled Yaku to his chest in his sleep and the other did not complained, but snuggled closer.

Kenma felt as an arm hugged his middle and blinked at Kuroo. His friend examined him as the moonlight reflected in Kenma’s eyes.

”You know,” Kuroo started with a genuine smile on his face, ”not Duchess is the only one whose eyes are shining like stars.”


End file.
